Left Behind
by Verina100
Summary: Smallville residents are mourning someone close to their heart when they're interupted by two guys in a Chevy who seem to be closer to her than anyone in Smallville could imagine. Crossover SNSMV  Angst and character deathSurprise in then end.


Hey people, I usually hate writing fics where my beloved characters die but Lauren has inspired me to write this. I got the ending approved by her lol. Anyways I don't own anyone or anything from Smallville or Supernatural. I don't know why they don't make a crossover ep already but until they do, I'll keep writing stories about them lol.

Left Behind 

When she left them, she left everyone in shock and denial. No one wanted to believe that she wasn't coming back. The town's real female heroine couldn't leave them without a single goodbye; it had been too fast and too soon. The day was cold; freezing with the icy winds, which were blowing the dead leaved in Lana's red face. If she hadn't been leaning against the shock ridden Clark, the winds would have blown her away too. Her eyes were puffy and her face was splotchy from the tears running down her face.

Clark was standing with her, still and deadly quiet. The shock was nerve binding; he still hadn't gotten over her death and he wouldn't any time soon. His best friend, the person he could always rely on, the person he could always trust was gone forever because he hadn't been able to save her. And this time it was real, her pale body lay in the coffin as proof and there was no denying she wasn't dead. The anger had burst from Clark when the reality had sunk in, his screams of rage and hurt directed at anyone who tried to soothe him into forgetting. Lois had been too quiet for his like and he had almost cried in relief when he'd heard her crying hysterically late at night in her room.

But no one would be able to tell how much pain she was hiding inside. How her cousin's death had jailed her in impair and anger, nobody would be able to tell, because Lois didn't want or need anyone's company except Chloe. And she was the only one who wouldn't be with them again. Lois's screams and tears had been soaked into her pillow and her smiles had been too painful to keep up with.

The reverend was going on about Chloe's heroic sacrifice to save others but his words fell upon the deaf ears of Clark, Lois and Lana. The only words Clark heard were, "She was not a common flower but a unique gift sent to us by our lord. Her wit and humor brought a smile to many faces and I can only hope that we returned her love with just as much sincerity and loyalty." Clark turned to see Lois's face set in determined neutrality and Lana's streaked with more tears.

When the reverend finished, he asked if anyone would like to pay their respects and stepped aside from the podium. People did get up and gave speeches but Clark, Lois nor Lana had the courage to get up and face the many people who'd remind them of her. And when some people drifted towards their cars and out of the cemetery, the three friends moved closer to the coffin and stared into Chloe's pale, dead face. Martha Kent stemmed her streaming tears and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark are you coming home?" she asked hoarsely. He shook his head violently and she backed away.

The sun was setting now, the last few rays providing no warmth for the people left and Clark, Lana and Lois started walking across the silent grass. There were still people lingering around but a fair few had gone home. As they started walking, they spotted a black Chevrolet stop at the cemetery's driveway. Several of the onlookers turned to see who had turned up this late. The two men who got out of the car walked step by step into the long driveway. Their eyes were steeled over and their attention lay completely on the coffin they were fast approaching. The men ignored the greetings from the other guests and gave off a demeanor of disconcert to the people around them.

Lois hadn't cared who had shown up or who hadn't during the day but this peculiar interruption in their lament made her turn to observe them as well. The taller of the two men glanced at Lois with a sense of familiarity in his eyes. Clark's eyes narrowed and he moved towards them but Lana placed a hand on his back quickly. "I think they're just here to pay their respects." She whispered. Clark shook his head slightly, "Who are they? I've never seen them before." He muttered. She looked at them carefully as well and shrugged her shoulders; she'd never seen them before either.

Chloe's friends watched on as the strangers walked up to Chloe's coffin. Their faces tightened when they saw her colorless face and the tall man let his tears fall quietly. He breathed slowly, watching someone who had become his best friend sleep peacefully; only he knew she'd never wake up now. His brother was gripping the coffin tightly with one hand, his other hand trying hard not to break the long stemmed velvety rose he had brought. After what seemed like hours of standing over the coffin, Dean Winchester bent over the coffin, staring at the only woman he had ever loved. Her bright smile was gone, her green eyes were closed and Dean couldn't pretend she was sleeping. Because when she slept, she'd be smiling faintly, especially when she was wrapped in his arms. Instead she was wrapped in cold satin and he could feel his heart panging with loneliness and a strong longing for her. A strong longing for her arms, her smile, her soft words to sound in his ears.

Dean's eyes brimmed with the tears he promised himself he wouldn't let fall. He remembered her promise, "I'll always be here for you Dean even if we're not in the same place." And he could feel his throat close up. What happened to that promise? She'd always be here, what happened to that promise? He wasn't surprised to see his brother's face streaked with tears contrary to his angry set face. Sammy always had a soft spot for Chloe; she was the sister he never had, someone who he could count on to even out the bumps in their life. The lives of Sam and Dean had intertwined as such with Chloe's that without her every moment was painful.

Dean let his fingers stroke her cold cheek one last time and just managed to keep his tears from spilling. He was angry more than anything at all the pain he had to endure with his loved ones being snatched away. He bent over the coffin slowly until his face was close to hers. In a quiet and pained voice he said, "I didn't think you'd leave me so soon but you've stayed with me for so long and every moment's been beautiful. I know I don't make too many promises but I'm making this one, that I'll always love you, I'll never forget." He closed his eyes for a moment and felt Sam's hand press gently on his shoulder.

He turned to him and looked back into Sam's sad eyes. Sam knew what Dean would do; he'd shut himself up and wouldn't talk, eat or sleep for days. He opened his mouth to speak but Dean's eyes instantly glazed with indifference and Sam winced. Did Dean really think he was the only one who was hurting right now? This time Sam didn't hesitate to speak, "Dean it's alright to hurt." He started. Dean scowled, "Shut up Sam." He growled quietly. Sam's face matched Dean's, "No, I won't shut up Dean. Don't start bottling all this in, she taught you not to." He reminded him.

Dean turned away from Sam and stared absently at Chloe's friends and family, standing at a distance. Sam's eyes followed his gaze. "You know, they loved her too. You don't have to be the only one in pain." He almost choked out. Her loss was hitting him as well now. Dean narrowed his eyes. "You don't know anything Sam." He started but Sam cut him off, "Don't I? Wasn't she anything to me?" he asked with a hurt look crossing his face. Dean felt bad for a few seconds. He swallowed the bitter words he had ready to throw at Sam and said in a hollow tone, "There was so much to say and do with her Sam, she made me complete. It was too soon." He let out. Sam nodded; everything in their life seemed to happen before it should have. He looked at Dean again and said in a softer tone, "Everyone's feeling the pain Dean, everyone who knew her…that's why they're all here." He saw Dean's face flicker with a sense of understanding.

Dean knew what it felt like to love a Chloe Sullivan and he knew what it felt like to lose her. He knew how much it hurt to lose her and he understood that if these people attending her funeral loved Chloe as much as he did, they were probably feeling as much pain as he was feeling right now. He knew Sam wanted him to understand so he let his face flicker the understanding that was going through him. Sam's face crossed with relief. Sam knew Dean didn't let his feelings out; he was like John their father sometimes and that bugged Sam like hell.

He nodded at Sam and looked down at the rose in his hand. It was for her, for all the memories and beautiful times they'd spent together. He glanced at Sam, "You were close to her too. You can give her the rose." He said handing it over to him. Sam took the rose and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, they both knew it would take a long time to forget about the pains of this day but they'd have to if they wanted to go on protecting people. They'd have to accept the loss of their loved ones if they wanted to keep everyone else safe. It was never easy, they'd both suffered the experience many times before.

Sam placed the rose on Chloe's clasped hands and let his fingers linger on hers. "Thanks for being the best friend I could ever have," he said quietly. He smiled sadly at her and stepped away, thinking about the many times Chloe helped the boys even when they'd been in different parts of the country. And when she'd been with the boys on any of their hunts she'd made research fun, Dean was on cloud nine and both of the boys had felt happy. Sam could see Chloe's friends and relatives staring at them from a distance with curiosity and he knew Dean might boil over again if anyone pushed him about Chloe.

Of course the boys already knew who these people were. Lana, Clark and Lois were easily recognized. Chloe used to talk about them so much that Dean and Sam knew quite a bit them all. Dean looked back at Chloe with a fondness in his eyes that Sam had never seen for any other woman; he'd never see it again. Dean looked back at Sam and saw him jerk his head back towards the three people at a close distance. Sam asked, "Do you think we should go now?" Dean nodded slowly and looked at Chloe. He leaned over again and whispered hoarsely, "I love you," before he straightened up and cleared his throat. The Winchester boys looked at each other and walked back to their car.

Lois's eyes narrowed as the two guys walked back towards the black Chevy. Who the hell were these guys? How did they even know Chloe? Lana was by her side at once, "Lois who are they?" she asked nervously. Although Chloe was remembered for having a hectic life, Lana wanted her to at least rest peacefully. Lois took a few steps forward and looked back at her, "I don't know but I think I should find out." Sam saw Chloe's cousin stride towards them and he nudged Dean's shoulder, "Dean." He muttered. They had been sitting in the car looking back at the one place where all of Chloe's memories would remain.

Lois cleared her throat and glared at the two strangers, "I don't mean to sound rude but who the hell are you? This funeral was held for family and friends and I've never seen you guys." She stated painfully. Everyone was glancing at the three nervously. Dean met her glare with his and Sam's lips thinned. "I was her husband, Dean Winchester." Lois's mind took a few seconds to register what he was saying and then her mouth dropped open. Before she could say anything else, the Chevrolet roared to life and the windows rolled up. She still couldn't move as it rolled out of the cemetery driveway and drove off into the distance.

In the car Sam glanced at Dean and stared back out of the window. Dean's hard stare and twitching jaw didn't change as he said in a quiet voice, "she meant everything to me.' Sam nodded as he let his head drop back onto the headrest. "I know Dean."

**Good or bad? I hoped you liked it, please review. Thanks**


End file.
